1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing apparatus for an electrical male/female connection and, more particularly, to a securing apparatus for an electrical male/female connection for maintaining the friction fit between an electrical male plug and an electrical female connector.
2. General Background
Typically, extension cords are used for extending the distance of electrically powered devices. Extension cords are readily used at construction sites and in the home. However, the male/female connection between the electrically powered device and an extension cord is maintained by a friction fit between the mating connection of the male electric plug of the electrically powered device and the female connector of the electrical extension cord. However, on occasion the friction fit for maintaining the connection between the male electric plug of the extension cord and the female connector of the electrically powered device becomes insufficient and the male/female connection becomes disconnected thereby preventing electrical power from flowing to the electrically powered device. The user will then reconnect the male/female connection. This is time consuming and bothersome when a user has a job to perform.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at securing apparatuses for male/female connections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,683, by Nelson, 5,147,216, by Shotey, and 5,273,454, by Shotey, are directed to protective enclosures for protectively enclosing a male/female connection from adverse weather conditions and particularly water. Each of the ends of the protective enclosures have binding straps wrapped around the protective enclosures for gripping the electrical cords for completely enclosing the male/female connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,397, by Carl, is directed to a restraining apparatus having two band members and two flexible members joining the two band members together for maintaining the male/female connection between a male electrical plug and a female electrical connector. The apparatus, by Carl, doesn't easily allow the insertion of the electrical cords and doesn't accommodate a variety of circumferences or shapes of the electrical cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,044, by Muromachi et al., is directed to an elongated elastic member which wraps around the end of the male plug and the female connector for applying a force of pressure to maintain the male/female connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,524, by Falcon et al., is directed to restraints coupled via VELCRO for maintaining the male/female connection. The apparatus, by Falcon et al., does not teach quasi-cylindrical shaped bands or cylindrical shaped bands having slits formed therein, as does the present invention.
Other patents present in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,105, by Zumwalt, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,543, by Tanner, of which are directed to securing apparatuses for an electrical male/female connection, but do not meet the needs of the apparatus of the present invention.